


Everything felt so right.

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dai gets nervous, M/M, Might be a series? Just a one shot for now, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: This was it. The big day. What could be one of the best days of Sawamura Daichi’s life. So why was he so abnormally nervous?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Everything felt so right.

This was it. The big day. What could be one of the best days of Sawamura Daichi’s life. So why was he so abnormally nervous?

He should be so certain. After all, he and Iwaizumi Hajime have been dating for 5 years and engaged for only one. Today was the day he’s been looking forward to for so long. He felt so certain yesterday, but everything seemed to go wrong, in almost a tidal wave of bad luck.

First, the hall messed up some of the meals, and luckily gave them enough warning so they could figure out a new one. Then, the tablecloths were one shade too light. Instead of a deep red, they got a ruby red. It sent Oikawa and Suga to the linen company to try and get some money back, since they had apparently overbooked that fabric. Lastly, Daichi’s suit was a little too loose. Luckily, Asahi knew how to fix it, so that’s what the two of them were up to now.

And it really didn’t help that Suga and Tanaka had left him and Asahi alone. The glass-hearted teddy bear in an intimidating giant’s body had no idea how to calm Daichi down as he started panicking. Even Daichi himself had no idea what was happening to him. He never had panic attacks, and even though he knew how to help others when they had them, he couldn’t do anything about it right now.

He faintly heard Suga come back in with someone else in tow, and despite how he tensed up and screwed his eyes shut when he felt a hand placed on his back. He followed the instructions that were given to him by a soft voice and calmed down. It took a moment after that for him to open his eyes, but his eyebrows only furrowed in confusion when he saw Oikawa there. It took his brain a moment to fill in the blank and realize it was Oikawa’s hand on his back, and not Sugawara’s.

“W-What?” Daichi stutters, surprised that his soon-to-be husband’s best man was there instead of his best man. “What happened to Suga?”

Oikawa only laughs, patting his back before getting up. “You’re the one who wanted to swap best men just before, Dai-chan.” The brunet reminds, getting to his feet and offering Daichi his hand. Daichi lets himself get tugged up, everything slowly coming back to him. “Oh, yea! Uh…” Daichi trails his sentence off, brushing invisible dust from the front of his suit jacket.

“Is he as anxious as I am?” He finally asks, letting his nerves show in his tone of voice as he turns to the mirror, fidgeting with and adjusting his tie. He hears Oikawa’s laugh from behind him, and Daichi whips around, cheeks aflame. “Hey!”

Oikawa pats Daichi’s shoulder, laughing still. The only thing Daichi could do is wait, so he does that until Oikawa finally calms down and he speaks. “You know Iwa-chan almost as well as me, so you should know he’s a wreck, but he’s also excited.” Oikawa says, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he fixes Daichi’s askew tie. 

Sawamura blinks twice, his brain processing both the new information as Oikawa fixes his tie. He laughs fondly at the thought of Hajime fussing with his own tie, before he swats at Oikawa’s hands, fixing the tie himself. Oikawa squawks, but backs off with a chuckle. “Now, you ready?” Oikawa asks.

Daichi offers a small smile as he steps past Oikawa and through the door he was holding open. “I can hardly wait.” He admits, waiting at the back as he watches Oikawa and the rest of the groomsmen enter.

He knows, fully, that this is the moment. The one that’s going to be the start of the rest of his life. As Daichi steps into the venue, his eyes snap to Iwaizumi in an instant, and all of his fears melt away when he gazes into his eyes. Every fiber of Sawamura Daichi’s being, knows that he’s meant to be with Iwaizumi Hajime for the rest of his life. 

And maybe he’s known that since they met, years ago, on opposing sides of the volleyball court. Both teenagers that ended up at the same university and on the same side of the net. They made up their own little team, and Daichi knew that with Hajime on his side, life would be amazing.


End file.
